fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED!
Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! is the third season of FairySina's Sky Pretty Cure Series. This season marks the return of the six Rainbow Warriors, known as Sky Pretty Cure and the Rainbow Stars. The theme of this season is based on colors and the sky itself. It is also kinda based on music. Story *''Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! Episodes'' It is a year after the Sky Pretty Cures and the Rainbow Stars defeated Princess Break and brought peace back to the world. Now, the Heaven of music, the Rainbow Harmony Heaven, has been attacked. A young fairy, named Melody escaped to Feather-Castletown to find the well-known Sky Pretty Cures and ask them for help. A new Adventure starts for the eight warriors! Characters Cures Mascots * Scarlet is creature from Skyriver. She is Ruby's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aka". Scarlet gives Ruby the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. * Yellow is creature from Skyriver. She is Topaz' transformatuin partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Yellow gives Topaz the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. * Mandarine is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amber's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~daidai". Mandarine gives Amber the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. * Green is a creature from Skyriver. He is Emerald's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~midori". Green gives Emerald the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. * Blue is a creature from Skyriver. He is Sapphire's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~aoi". Blue gives Sapphire the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. * White is a creature from Skyriver. She is Diamond's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiori". White gives Diamond the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. * Pink is a creature from Skyriver. She is Rubellit's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~hiiro". Pink gives Rubellit the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of love. * Purple is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amethyst's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~sumire". Pink gives Amethyst the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of dreams. * Melody is a creature from Rainbow Harmony Heaven. She came to Feather-Castletown to ask the Pretty Cures for help. She always ends her sentences with "~oto". Villains * * * * * * * Daramas are the main monsters of this season. Their name comes from . Other * Low was formerly a member of Catastrophe's Asai Group in the prequel. But he fell in love with Diamond and changed the sides. Now he is a student from Nijiiro Private Middle School and a good friend of the Cures. * Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. * Ruby and Robin's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. * Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. * Kouki is Topaz' father. She and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. * Haru is Amber's aunt. Since Amber is 10 years old, she lives with her. * Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister. * Yuki is Sapphire's older brother. * Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. * Rubellit's older sister. * Amethyst's father. * He is a pretty bright and opened person. He tries to become friends with Low, though he acts cold towards him at first. It also seems like he fell in love with Kiishi Topaz. * Katsuo is Rubellit's manager. * A student of Feather Castle High School. Locations * - the mascot's homeland, which was attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe. * - the girls' hometown. * - The school that all the girls attend to. * - Melody's homeworld. Items * - The main transofmation item of this season. * - Rubellit's and Amethyst's transform item. * - Sky Pretty Cure's main weapon. * - Pretty Cure Rainbow Star's main weapon. Merchandise Please refer to main page Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! Merchandise for more information. Trivia *Sky Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season, which has a third season. *The Sky Pretty Cure series has the largest number of Cures, with total 10 main Cures. *All villains of this season, except for Yakyoku, used to be the power source of Rainbow Harmony Heaven, however they have been turned into human beings who decided to follow Yakyoku's orders. *The season exclusive item, the Rainbow Bells, were later removed from the season. Gallery SkPCRE.png References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Third Season Category:Fan Series Category:FairySina's main series